What's Your Sexuality, Adell?
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Flonne asks Adell a rather odd question on what seemed like a normal day, away from the group. FlonnexAdell crack pairing oneshot. Samurai OC mentioned as well...


AN: I do not own anything by Nippon Ichi Software Inc., Disgaea, or any other makers of the game. That also means I do not own any characters, plots, or areas mentioned in the story except for my own. This is also my first one-shot and comedy-based fan fic, so be nice… ^^;

_**What's You're Sexuality, Adell?**_

**Disgaea 2**

**Village of Veldime**

It was just a normal day for Adell and his group… and anything was bound to happen that day. Though they were supposed to go after Overlord Zenon, the group, though rather more Flonne, the fallen angel more than anyone, wanted to make everyone stronger so they can be able to have Etna, the Beauty Queen and Laharl, the Overlord, make up with one another. Adell, or rather Rozalin, the daughter of Zenon, made the decision that was in order, so they were to become strong enough to surpass Laharl's strength, which wouldn't be until… well, a few months, to be honest.

Anyways, it was just a normal day, or so it seemed, and Adell had just finished beating the crap out of a Mad Jester, using only his fists. He was now sitting back to calm down, but he didn't feel another's presence, until a shadow came in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he gave a loud yell and fell out of his seat, and realized it was only the blonde-haired fallen angel, Flonne. "How many times do I have to tell you Flonne; don't do that…?" He always asked her, but this time he didn't say anything, knowing that she probably didn't wish to obey him since Etna was manipulating her to be this rude.

"Adell, there's something I need to ask you…" Flonne spoke, approaching him a little, and something inside Adell's mind went to freak out, and he stood up and pushed her back a little.

"What is it Flonne, and remember, keep your distance; I don't really like girls that much…" Adell spoke in an attempting casual voice, closing his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest. It was a personal issue he had; in the past, he wanted to know what his parents were like, but in order to do that, he had to sell his soul to a succubus, and he almost did it, until he realized what succubus' do to a person.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that you're what Etna calls a "homosexual"?" Flonne asked, tilting her head a little while her little tail swished from side to side a little, with her arms crossed in front of her and her hands holding one another. Adell was taken aback by what she said, and raised an eyebrow while his arms uncrossed.

"D-don't be ridiculous, Flonne; I'm not homosexual, I just prefer that women keep their distance from me, is all…" He spoke, placing his hands in his pocket. He began to think about it now, if he didn't like girls, then it would seem highly plausible that he was, as she said, a homosexual.

"Be honest with me Adell; who do you like more, girls or guys?" She asked him, and Adell rolled his eyes, while he had to think about the question. He didn't wish to be considered as a homosexual, but he also didn't want people believing that he was starting to like girls. He actually wasn't sure of what his sexuality was anymore, since she had brought up asking him if he was gay, to put it simply.

"Err, well Flonne… It's complicated, to put it simply…" He spoke, knowing that, though Etna was telling her to be rude by appearing to scare him, she was still a little naïve. That being said, she would believe quite a few things people would tell her, and that was why Etna was able to manipulate her so easily.

"Okay, but… I really would like to know this; what is your sexuality, Adell?" She asked, almost repeating the previous question, just spoken in a different way. Adell wanted to get off the subject, and hoped that something, anything at all, would interrupt the both of them, and then her mind would come off what was happening now, or so Adell hoped.

"As I mentioned Flonne, it's really-" Adell spoke, his eyes closed, and Flonne took advantage of this, and decided to answer her question for him. She tackled him, her lips purposely pressing against his, and knocked the both of them down, though she was the higher-level character. It was quick enough that Adell didn't fight back or anything, and Flonne's little wings flapped a little and she flew off him, landing in front of him.

Meanwhile, Adell was shocked at what had just happened, and was taken further aback when Flonne asked, "Well, did you like that or not, just answer that instead of saying "it's complicated" or something…" She gave a soft giggle afterwards, and though she wasn't at all embarrassed, Adell had a slight blush on his cheeks. He wanted to say he hated it, but he would be saying that he's gay. He gave in to his other side, and he dropped his shoulders when he sat upright.

"Well, I guess I might've liked that, just a little though…" He told her, but unknowingly to anyone else, he was being honest with her, even though he didn't like girls a lot. Perhaps what was left of her being an angel trainee, or even the fact that she enjoyed spreading love to everyone, or even just that she could make anyone smile made him honest. "But what just happened here, no one needs to know, alright?" He added, pressing his hands to his forehead, not sure how Rozalin would react if he told her what happened here.

"Okay then; my lips are sealed!" She spoke, and made an action seem as though she used a zipper to seal off her mouth, and Adell couldn't help but sigh a little. With that, she walked away, back to where the rest of the group was, though Adell remained there for a moment.

"So, the real Adell is revealed, huh?" A familiar voice came to Adell's ears, and a little surprised, he turned around and saw the samurai of the group step out from behind a tree. Adell remembered that he was once a ninja, up until he was reincarnated at the Dark Assembly, and he was called Kurisu. Kurisu was his peon, or apprentice as you will, so Adell trusted him a little. "So you do now, officially, like girls a little, if not a lot, right?"

Adell, knowing he can't really hide it, simply scratched the back of his head, but Kurisu simply walked by him. "Don't worry, sir Adell; as your apprentice, I shall not breathe a word of what had happened here. You know I'm honorable, and I'd be dishonorable to you and myself if I blabbed about this, right; following Bushido and all…" Kurisu explained, knowing very well Bushido played a vital role in his life now, not the dishonoring assassinations of when he was once a ninja. Kurisu pressed onwards, leaving Adell there to think to himself f what had just happened, and answer to himself the question Flonne had brought up; what is your sexuality, Adell?

"I guess… I'm straight…" Adell spoke, though no one was there to hear him…

* * *

Quite short, I know, but yeah… Anyways, tell me what you think if you plan on reviewing it. ^^


End file.
